The Newcomers : Demon Style
by SuperCoolCat
Summary: There are new people joining the Fairy Tail guild. They are from a completely different world where demons use swords to harness there powers. One sneeze teleporting these two youngsters into a far different world where they join to survive but soon find there are other places to call home, even far away from the ones they love. Silver/Lucy possibly later on Jasper/Ezra
1. Chapter 1

Hoped you enjoyed my little tease into the fanfic. :D

Chapter 1:

**What just happened?**

"Can I kiss you?" a boy asked shyly cheeks turning red as he kept his hand around a girl a bit younger then him self's waist both where unfazed by the dark sky or the sudden beginning of a rainstorm. It had been several years after the final war it had been far from when their time began thanks to the strong warriors. No longer did the newer generation have to clash swords and they could choose to follow the path of scholars instead of warriors. Alexis the girl the boy had asked stared back at the male with dark brown hair that fell into his emerald green eyes, his eyes where more like a mood ring to indicate his emotions. Alexis was far more interested in romance than anything else at that moment as she considered his question.

Ever since they were kids Sliver had lived with them and her twin brother Jasper Black. It was hard to keep the secret from their family and especially from her twin brother. This was not a small decision but Silver wasn't related to her even treated her as something special. She knew this was coming for a long time. The two had been on quite a few dates four of them in fact and in this time both their emotions grew for one another substantially and Silver had always treated her as if she was special to him and she knew he was gorgeous and could be snatched up easily. The decision was heavy though, so many things would change.

Her twin brother Jasper was already suspicious of their behavior but when his emerald globes looked back at her and his hand gently reached up and tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ears her decision was made. Alexis smiled and pushed him up against the trunk of a tee and their lips melted together. It was better then she had thought. Rain began to fall soaking them both as their emotions exploded and where spilled into their very long and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart out of breath, Silver's eyes where first soft but then they sharpened looking past her and straight ahead "Hey what's "FOOL!" Jasper Black snapped and she spun around to see her twin brother looking livid as he raced at Silver with his sword. Jasper had just returned from a training session his black eyes where sparked with an entirely different emotion 'rage'. Jasper charged at and attacked with vigor where ever Silver raced too or dodged. Silver did not have a training session and was unarmed.

"Jasper Stop! Calm down please" Alexis called as she tried to get in between them but Jasper was much quicker and much more blood thirsty at the previous moment his eyes blazing as he kept chasing after and attacking Silver.

"I trusted you! I trusted our friendship! I knew something fishy was going on, I ignored you! I thought 'No way would my best friend would make a pass at my sister!' NO WAY! They are just really fucking good friends!" Jasper yelled as a blue flame encircled his sword as he kept going after Silver not phased about his sister being there or that he was trying to kill his only friend.

For Jasper who inherited demon blood from his mother and father it was real hard to control his temper when his emotions heightened his brain became blood thirsty and it was hard to control the desire to kill. Normally he was a pretty happy guy without a care in the world.

However when the demon inside became unchained nothing would stop him unless he became calm even if he killed his original target his blade would find new blood to strike down. "Hey now! Slow down buddy! Let's talk this over you don't really want to kill me do you? Let's talk this over, c'mon Jasp you're my best friend! You need to relax" Silver pleaded as he dodged another attack just inches from Jasper's sword.

"I'll RELAX WHEN YOU'RE DEAD! I can't believe you she's my sister dude! That is fucking gross man!" Jasper screamed at him as he swung his sword again. Well it sure did not look like calming down was in the near future for Jasper so Silver changed directions and decided to run as fast and as much as he can.

'If Jasper gets tired enough he may stop attacking me, maybe he just needs some exorcise as long as that exorcising doesn't end with me dying I'll do it' Silver thought after all, all he really had to do was dodge attacks, as he was doing and stay alive till Jasper eventually grew tired or until Silver could find his own weapon.

He headed towards a ravine nearby their area instead of running straight he decided to race in a zigzag like pattern to make it harder for Jasper to pinpoint his sudden change in direction it was easier to do so when getting rid of pursuers. It sure was not easy when a hot blooded, angry as hell demon was slashing whatever got in his way.

By this time rain was falling much more rapidly, thunder sounded and lightening flashed on the sky. Both boys where soaked head to toe and the ground began to change to mush as solid ground became mud which splashed and sprayed them in mud every time their foot landed on a new piece of earth.

"Jasp, can't we talk about this? I swear I was going to let you know bro just there was not much time and we really just kissed now I had a feeling you'd take it the wrong way! Like seriously bro the way you sent Cody to the hospital in ICU when he called you 'a good for nothing half-breed' which he was joking bro! Listen I can't really help how I feel about her, she is amazing! I really did not want to ruin our friendship can't you understand man how I feel?" Silver asked as bluntly as possible while running for his life.

"Give me a fucking break, just keep it in your fucking pants then I would never have taken it the wrong way! Your fucking hormones need to be e-checked if you think my sister is, I told you specifically she was off limits to anyone! You agreed but you were lying! Now you will perish" Jasper snapped swinging down his sword again barely missing Silver who made a quick dart to the right.

"Okay, Okay but I would never hurt Alexis plus I think I'm in love with her, why don't you give me a chance bro? Just give me a chance Jasper" Silver begged again as he felt as much sweat soaking him as he felt rain water. Jasper was panting now too both where soaked, Jasper's eyes where slowly changing back to their original color. Jasper stopped running and for a moment Silver turned to face him as Jasper felt his blonde lashes fluttering, he suddenly sneezed towards the ground a blast of blue fire almost charred the ground black if it weren't for the rain. Jasper had stopped charging as well. For a good suspenseful moment Silver could see the inward battle Jasper was having with himself.

Finally Jasper sighed and rolled his shoulders as if rolling off the bad emotions he was feeling plus it looked like he was trying to fight off another shiver. Jasper rubbed his nose as Silver watching Jasper felt like he had to sneeze as well but he didn't want to cause Jasper's temper to go off again. 'I'm going to be so sick tomorrow' Silver though as he kept fighting off the irritation.

Finally at the exact same time both the boys sneezed and broke out laughing and Silver slowly loosened up as the atmosphere seemed a bit more relaxed. "I'm real sorry Silver I didn't mean to get so pissed off, I'm worried I'll lose her and I don't even really trust myself to protect her as well as my departed dad's friends do...I just I don't want you to be one of the people I have to protect her from" Jasper commented as he slowly sheathed his sword and looked down at the ground looking worried.

Silver thought of what he said then replied back "I know I'd hate to be at the end of that sword but I'd never hut her, I know I ain't perfect but when I'm with her I feel as if I could be and sorry I didn't tell you I liked her" Silver said apologetically as he put a hand on his shoulder. Jasper sneezed again in the same spot.

"C'mon I know what a hot head you are, this cold water is bad for your health" Silver teased Jasper carefully not noticing something was different at the moment.

Jasper grimaced as he sniffed loudly "I see a lot of Kleenexes in the near future for me, remind me to lose my shit on a nice day" Jasper replied as he swung an arm over Silver's shoulder.

"I believe no recovery for those track pants in the new future, I predict that shit" Silver said as they walked back towards the entrance. The ravine ran deeper then he remembered and with Silver's direction changes and them running for a pretty long time. Silver was kind of uneasy by the fact he did not recognize the direction out at all. When they emerged from the forest something had definitely changed.

"Uh where are we bro?!" Silver exclaimed. Jasper just sneezed again as a reply.

***TBC***

He he finally back on track. Next chapter Silver and Jasper find themselves somewhere new.

Comment please.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back okay, now finally the fanfic part will begin. LOL

**Chapter 2**

**A Strange Place**

Silver eyes raced the area as he read the sign the name of the area was not what he was expecting. 'Welcome to the home of Fairy Tail' he read shock flashed over both their faces. Everything was different, how was it different? Silver quickly also realized Jasper looked really different from normal. He could see Jasper was still blond...'well I guess his hair is yellow' he thought he could see that Jasper's features hadn't changed really drastically but he knew for a fact Jasper was looking much different. More color perhaps and he could tell that Jasper had realized what was happening.

"Oh well look at that I can teleport! Didn't see that one coming" Jasper remarked before falling asleep. Silver swore loudly. Besides being able to burn someone to death and chop other people into many pieces but he could travel through dimensions it was normally pretty rare but in this case when Jasper was sick and he sneezed who ever touched him at the time was forced to come along for the ride.

"What the-Jasper wake up! We need to go home" Silver demanded trying to shake him awake. Jasper's nose twitched and he sneezed they landed with a bang what appeared to be a storage room.

"Uh is someone here? I heard that if you are there please come out" a voice called as Silver yanked Jasper and him behind the boxes huddled in the corner without a second thought keeping his hand over Jasper's mouth to stop his snoring. He closed his eyes as well and tried to slow down his breathing as he heard footsteps enter the storage. Someone seemed to already figure out they were hiding because the soft voice called out again actually the voice was not very threatening in hindsight but Silver had issues with strangers since what happened when he was a baby. He either would run, hide or fight before even thinking accepting there was good in mankind.

Jasper was still asleep too as it stood his odds didn't seem very promising Jasper's breathing changed it seemed to pick up speed with very breathy inhales and his nose was wiggling along with starting to squirm away from Silver's hand. Silver groaned wishing really bad Jasper did not have to sneeze it be gross if Jasper sneezed snot into his hand and ruin their hiding spot. Silver was practically shaking as he lowered his mouth and whispered into Jasper's ear "Jasp bro, don't get us caught whatever you do just don't sneeze man please we're dead if we are found out" Silver cautioned.

"Hey I hear you! Come out please, this is really restricted area only guild members can even be in here" the voice grew closer.

Jasper whined in his sleep "Let go I'm itchy" he grumbled in his sleep trying to move away from his friend's iron grip but to no avail. Finally he jolted awake.

"Hey Silver what are you oh man I really got sneeze" Jasper said in shock before he let out and extremely loud and wet sneeze with Silver's hand still around Jasper's mouth tying to muffle the sound.

"Eww you jack ass!" Silver snapped as someone moved the boxes and gasped. The person who gasped was a rather immaculate looking woman with white as snow hair but looked young enough to have a healthy glow in her face.

"Oh how'd you both get in here?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Guess the gig is up! Please don't hurt us we ended up here by accident please don't kill us I'm sorry we'll leave right away so please don't be angry" Silver pleaded his voice like a little boy sounding really scared his brown eyes (they changed colors) wide in fear.

The woman softened a bit and smiled in a friendly way "Why don't we go upstairs and talk with our master you both seem a little lost, I'm Mirajane and you are in the basement of our guild in the storage room" she replied softly seeing how afraid Silver was of being caught and both boys where kind of young even though they tried to act older. Silver was only fifteen while Jasper was closer to thirteen even though he ran with demon blood.

Jasper nodded and stood up and helped up Silver who grimaced and wiped the snot away on his black jeans "Sorry for the intrusion I'm Jasper Black and this is Silver my best friend" Jasper introduced while Silver shuffled behind him almost frightened as he stayed close and behind Jasper.

"Oh please don't be scared or worried! We can talk to the guild master and he may be able to help you with your problem, Jasper and Silver? Such exotic names" she replied as she lead them up the stairs. When they rose onto the last step up. Silver took a quick scan of the place and slowly grew less scared. The guild's main floor looked identical to an old fashioned tavern but cleaner, he didn't see anyone really mean or scary either but still he kept close to Jasper still afraid it would end badly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said brightly as other people turned to look in their direction. A few hours passed and they had not found a solution on how to return back to their original dimension but Silver didn't feel as badly as at first. The guild master _Makarov_ was actually really nice, a bit on the eccentric side but nice all the same. In fact both Jasper and he had the guild's symbol now upon their bodies. Jasper had a purple one right on his chest where his heart would be and Silver had his on the left side of his neck in white. The master had done it for their own safety and he took pity on the two boys not knowing where they were.

Silver looked over to see Jasper deep asleep again 'that cold and teleporting sure wares him out' he thought 'At least he can relax now and get better so we can get back home' he thought. Eventually Silver realized they may need somewhere to stay if they were going to be there for a while.

Once again Mirajane and the master where actually a real big help, they allowed Silver and Jasper to take in residence at the Fairy Tail dorms that where for some of the men who came from far away, they'd have to find a way to make the money to pay for it but for now Silver was satisfied.

"This isn't really much of answer but at least you can gain back some of the energy you lost and I'll find out more about the guild and search for a way back home" Silver said to the sleeping Jasper who only snorted in reply.

"Hey bro you got us into this mess, don't worry I'll try not to reveal too much but we really need to get home, Alexis is probably worried sick by now, so I may have to fight and go along with what they usually do for now" Silver remarked.

Jasper's eyes half opened "Weird place to end up man, in a way different dimension and I can't even move and I'm sick as a dog fun shit right there" Jasper said face flushed with fever and he went back to closing his eyes.

Silver laughed "Guess you'll have to trust me bro" Silver replied with a laugh.

**TBC***

K so now I want opinions on the way I presented the Fairy Tail characters. So comment please.

Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter the characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**We'll be okay**

After settling down Jasper and soaking in a hot shower he headed out to the guild. He ducked fast as a live person came flying at him he sweat dropped and shook his head as if to rid himself of bad thoughts. 'Well I guess not everything can be nice and sun shine all the time' he thought as he made his way to where Mirajane was but suddenly was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh so you're Silver huh? Well Mirajane told me about your current situation do you really not know where you are?" a woman with red long hair and body armor said to him stepping into his path. He paused in his stride and moved his leg so he was standing at his full height.

"Huh no not really, actually I think this will go on for a long time" he grumbled as he knew the only way to get back was his best friend to be more awake.

"So what magic are you able to use?" she asked him looking him directly in the eye if she had been the one to meet them in the storage room he'd probably would have wet himself but as the air had been cleared up, he had no reason to be scared any longer, still she was a stranger his hand wrapped around the sword Jasper had tried to spear him with.

"Uh, uh, well I don't really know how magic works around me but I can do something for example" he paused as his green eyes changed to gold and then red "You are a guild member able to change both your weapons and armor really fast, your name is Ezra, Hi nice to meet ya, your one eye is not as good in fact it isn't real and you are one of the higher leveled guild members here...'S' class from what I've gathered oh and you also before you came to this guild where a slave as a young girl" he replied casually and clearly.

Ezra hid the fact that she was a bit shocked at the easy read he gave her, in fact it felt as he had pierced her soul with those red eyes "That is both very accurate and really, what magic is that?" she asked almost demanded.

Silver shook his head as his eyes changed back to green "I can read people, since I was young it's a gift an ability to scan people by reading their brain's and a bit of their DNA code I can understand a lot about a person, I know a lot more too but it be way too long to go over everything" Silver replied a bit cockily.

"Hmm well looks like the master was right about you, despite no training and just coming here by chance, your magic is far more advanced than many other mages I've come to know and I made up my decision, I will train you and help you to learn more about your abilities and see what other magic you are capable of, so what do you say it's up to you but it be wiser if you had my help" Ezra replied back.

Silver's smile slowly shrunk as he hid his disappointment of being more pushed into this world he hadn't planned on staying that long but for now what other choice he really had? Silver thought. "Well not sure what else I am able to do but I'm excited to find out" he said finally.

"Good come on, you can meet your team mates" Ezra said now with a smile and lead the way over to a middle row where two boys where face to face with one another. They didn't seem very happy with one another as all Silver could hear really where the two boys arguing back in forth looking pretty upset with one another.

"Fire Breather!" the black haired male snapped at the pink haired guy with the scarf.

"Pervert!" the pink haired male so eloquently put it as they grew more and more angry.

'I should've thought this over, is this seriously my team?' he wondered to himself feeling a little dazed as he decided to take another scan of them and was not as upset when he read their information but sort of freaked out by what he just read. Silver was even more surprised when Ezra marched up to them and slammed their heads together.

Silver cringed inwardly "What the hell was that for?!" Gray Fullbuster demanded as he shoved Natsu Dragneell off him who also looked to be in an incredible amount of pain. 'Must have some rock hard skulls' he thought.

Ezra cleared her throat even as the two boys glared at her murderously "As I was trying to explain earlier this is our new team mate Silver, you both need to learn to start to be better friends and learn to get along it makes a better impression" Ezra said looking down at the two with frustration.

"What! It's his fault he started it!" Natsu spat. Silver just shook his head as a blonde what he labeled as a 'babe' stood up and waved at him. It was kind of a shock, she just looked so much like Alexis and Silver was a real sucker for blonds.

"Don't worry those idiots do this all the time, I'm Lucy and this is Happy!" she told him enthusiastically she was nice even, so pretty and nice that Silver felt himself grow a little bit shy.

"Silver, uh, uh, I hope we can work well together" Silver introduced himself when the strange blue cat with wings 'note with wings' he thought rained down on his parade.

"Ooh he liiiikkkes you" Happy said rolling his tongue in a very irritating way.

Silver felt his cheeks heat up and he blushed "NO I don't!" Silver snapped.

"Yes you do" the annoying cat taunted.

"No" Silver said firmly as his temper rose and he narrowed his eyes which changed to white.

"Yes" Happy said in a happy way that hit a sudden nerve.

Silver's temper exploded, he yanked out the sword without another thought aiming it at the cat and before Happy could move he ended up grabbing poor Happy by the throat and pinned him to the table. "Shut up or die!" Silver growled dangerously.

"Ah well, see I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you by yourself" Silver heard a voice and felt a hand on his shoulder he started to immediately cool down suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Drop the poor cat man, he's not worth it" Jasper said as Ezra, Gray and Lucy watched the two, in fact the entire guild seemed a little uneasy and was quiet. Silver's eyes returned to green and he let Happy go still a bit shocked at what he had just done.

"Oh good now you all met, please take care of our guests" the guild master said and everything went back to normal once more.

"Of course master" Ezra said as now Natsu was also looking uncertain about the two boys. One thing was for sure it be unwise to make either of them angry without the other one around. Demon blood turned out was a very dangerous combination with teenage hormones.

**TBC***

So now Team Natsu has met the two demons. What will happen now? More chaos?

Comment please.

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

****Hope you enjoy this!****

**Chapter 4**

**So here we are **

"So you both teleported here with your magic?" Ezra asked Jasper nodded as he blew his nose "Where you come from demons exist everywhere along with Angels who are not good in fact but evil over-sized cupids with wings and seem nice but really just want to take over your realm and in order for demons to keep their powers from over exceeding you enchant swords or weapons" Ezra added to what Jasper was telling her about, Silver was polite but Jasper was out right blunt and except for the fact he had a cold still which was wreaking havoc on his powers he could talk for hours. Jasper just did not trust himself to get them out of this dimension just yet, if he wasn't focused on the outcome they would probably end up in never-never land and he would lose all energy to teleport anywhere else.

'Fuck I should've stayed at home' he thought but he couldn't help coming. Silver was okay so he did not trust Silver at the moment, while he was not nearly as pissed off as before the guy still had gone behind his back and okay so he did not trust his best friend but Silver totally had gone against the 'code'.

He paused in his thoughts and sneezed into the Kleenex "Yep you got that pretty much on the fucking nail, so the swords keep our blood from bringing us to a frenzy which destroyed a lot of people and ancestors a long time ago, we train like fucking dogs and the more we train the better in control we are" Jasper replied wiping his nose and trying to keep from sneezing again.

"Ah I see well not to worry, I will teach you as much as I can however I thought Natsu was the only one with motion sickness" Ezra commented.

The two boys laid across from one another, well Natsu was laying down on his stomach while Silver remained sitting up. "Why trains? I'm going to be sick" Silver groaned as he held a barf bag in his hands.

"I hate transportation too, didn't know demons had this problem, it sure sucks!" Natsu moaned back still laid face down.

"We should've ran instead, can't dragons fly? Spread wings already" Silver complained before gagging into the bag and giving in to his nausea. Natsu tried his best to ignore the sounds.

"Don't worry you two we are almost there" Lucy cooed feeling bad for both of them.

"Pathetic! Dragon slayers and demons sure are weak" Gray snapped getting irritated by their whining back and forth.

Silver's eyes flashed again to white "You want to die? Maybe I'll feel better if I smash your head in!" Silver growled about to pull out his new sword he bought before they came onto the train but ended up yanking open his barf bag instead and returned to his previous action.

Jasper had to fight to roll his eyes "Guess it be his first time on a train, too bad I didn't know much about that either he's alright on other things, oh well now that I think about it he doesn't do too well with any sort of movement he's a more straight moving kind of guy" he replied with a frown.

"So uh where are we going?" Jasper asked as he pulled out a new tissue to use to wipe his nose. Ezra began to explain that some robbers were going around hijacking trains and using it to steal from people, when a person did not comply they were attacked and humiliated. The two leaders Scorpion and Sniper they were known as where powerful mages and really hated especially hated members from guilds and killed them with little hesitation.

"Our job is to stop it completely and aim more so for justice, in many cities they are wanted for murder and for stealing and the reward is rather generous" Ezra replied as the train came to a stop.

"That's just horrible how they can be so cruel" Lucy said in horror.

"Oh well now, that's a little mean little lady, its more or less about retribution something you yellow bellies never would understand" a voice said behind them before they could turn around the voice immediately called out "SUMMONING RING!" the male Scorpion announced as a light of green gas surrounded Jasper, Ezra and Lucy.

"Ah good some fairy tails are here to be slain never killed one of those before!" Scorpion said chuckling.

Jasper tried to move "Shit he fucking got us!" Jasper hissed trying to keep in control of his temper as he struggled to get free from the ex-guild member's spell circle.

"Ah well looks like you're all washed out, too bad I wanted a good fight" Scorpion mused in a mocking tone of voice as he prepared to make the final blow.

**TBC***

More to come!  
Peace out, hope you enjoyed it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Battle on the train **

"Oh man how can I do anything" Silver groaned quietly as the train had continued on its route not knowing about what hell it had allowed on board. Jasper's eyes narrowed he really hated the fact he couldn't move, it was one of his fears actually if the boy wasn't moving or talking then he got petrified and angry.

"Such a cheap tick are you glad we're paralyzed right now, what's your problem too weak to actually fucking fight me?" Jasper taunted eyes turning black, bearing his now noticeable fangs.

"Ooh we got a fighter here, listen here I'm the hunter and your my prey little kids should suck on their thumbs and keep quiet!" Scorpion snapped back getting already annoyed the threats kept pouring out but it was kind of annoying since he evidently could not get free and only was saying idle threats.

Ezra shook her head "You'll pay for this no one messes with fairy tail" Lucy replied Ezra tried to ex-equip but it really was no use.

"His spell is draining our magic power" she noted "What are you planning you think you can get away with this?" Ezra demanded.

"Hey over here! I'll fix this problem, missed someone" Gray called as he stood where he had sat putting his hands together planning to cast a spell "ICE MAKE- HAMMER!" Gray announced casting a hammer made of solid ice and sent it spiraling down towards Scorpion barely dodged it before Gray casted a second attack.

Again putting his hands on top of one another "ICE MAKE- LANCER!" Gray finished off the attack hit the assailant this time and with the combination end up destroying the train in the process. The train came to a screeching halt.

"Finally! Hey bro let me tell you right now, you're messing with the wrong team" Silver announced as his eyes changed to red "I see your weaknesses, too bad you done too much damage to be saved" he commented as he unsheathed his sword a black aura highlighted his sword in a dark red magic aura.

"I'll cook you, you insect!" Natsu also was feeling much better with a smirk as he took in a large breath "ROAR of the FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as hot fire bellowed towards Scorpion again tried to dodge it but was stopped by Silver's sword.

"Let me show you what little kids can do, Hey Natsu I'll slice and dice you roast numb nuts here" Silver said as Natsu and him launched at Scorpion together combining attacks.

"I call this the….BLADE of the REAPER!" Silver shouted as both attacks hit almost in synch sending Scorpion towards Jasper. Jasper who was beyond pissed.

"Now I'm mad, I am the mother fucking hunter fool!" Jasper snarled and punched him right in the face hard with his in flamed blue fists and kept on hitting him. "Who you calling washed up now, huh? Huh freak you fucking mess with me and my team, I'll destroy you" Jasper kept spitting out as he hit him over and over again pretty energetic for being sick.

Ezra and Lucy both where free and ran to find the other leader running into Sniper the other team leader and started their own battle. Gray went ahead long ago and had already eradicated most of Scorpion and Sniper's group with ease. Silver and Natsu watched Jasper a bit surprised well Silver wasn't too surprised but it was quite the sight to see the blue flamed demon just go ape shit before Silver summoned chains and wrapped them tightly around his buddy.

"Hey bro, I think you got your point across, pretty good why don't you chill out the job told us to bring him alive not dead so simmer down already" Silver said as Natsu was a little shocked how Jasper got so violent and seemed to have enough strength to cause strain on the chains Silver had summoned to tie him down he sure wanted to get back to hitting the poor leader. Scorpion was almost unrecognizable with his face heavily changed with burns and bruises and blood spitting out of him.

After everyone was dealt with and Jasper was solidified almost completely in ice the demon still was trying to get free.

"Hey now don't be so upset he snuck up on all three of us it really isn't something to get upset over" Ezra said as he had him next to her in a cube of ice.

"Cheap fucking attack, melt this damn ice cube now let's forget about mother fucking prison I'll kill that sneaky cheap son of a bitch" Jasper growled still in anger his eyes still black and his mind still violent.

Ezra sighed "Aw come on you shouldn't get so angry he got all three of us" Lucy said trying to get Jasper to relax but to no avail.

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Jasper spat with no real reason to say any of it Ezra punched him hard and he was knocked out after that rude comment.

"Well I guess not just Natsu acts before thinking" Gray commented starring out the window.

Natsu groaned sickly both Silver and Natsu where back to being sick "Hey Silver you are pretty strong, I challenge you to fight me" Natsu said with a moan.

Silver gagged before puking into his barf bag they had five more stops before they got back to the guild "Don't cash cheques *spit* your ass can't handle *gag* uh, uh sure when I feel better I'll take you on" Silver replied with a weak smile before being sick once more.

"Wow that was a pretty pathetic challenge to a fight" Gray stabbed with a roll of his eyes.

Silver swallowed and laid down finally stretching out his legs "I now have a better idea who ever manages to kill the stripper, wins" Silver said.

"Sure that sounds more fun! Then after I win I'll fight you too…prepare yourself Ice Princess!" Natsu replied back in agreement. With this intact a brand new friendship was born between Natsu and Silver at the expense of Gray.

**TBC***

* * *

**More to come, so this is the battle of the train.**

**What do you all think of it? Was it okay did it need more in it? I am trying to keep the characters more in check.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Natsu vs. Silver**

**Peace out!**


End file.
